sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gliscor
Gliscor (グリスカー, Gurisukā) is a dual Ground/Flying-type Fang Scorp Pokémon that is known to the evolved of Gligar when leveled up at night while holding a Razor Fang. Apperance :Voice actor: Marc Thompson (both English and Japanese) Gliscor are large, mainly bluish-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. In evolution, the Gligar's leg-like claws have become more defined as legs, with two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail now has two barbs, as opposed to Gligar's one, giving its tail the resemblance of vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and have also become completely detached from its wings, which are now black in coloration. It has two large pincers. Gliscor's ears now have discernible, red-colored and apparently chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. Gliscor appears much toothier than Gligar, having six visible fangs in its mouth instead of two, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso appearing to be fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 93.7 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Gliscor's abilities are the same as Gligar's, except Gliscor's attacks are more powerful and it can now learn the Elemental Fang attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Gliscor can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. It is capable of soundless flight. As shown in Riding the Winds of Change!, Gliscor, along with its unevolved form Gligar, can emit a sort of sound wave] in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to echolocation. However, their legs appear to be not suitable for walking and can only perform short hops when on the ground. Behavior Gliscor hang upside down while sleeping, much like other bat-like Pokémon. In addition to this Gliscor, unlike Gligar, are nocturnal. While Gligar eat during the day they glide back to the colony's nest at night so the Gliscor can go out and hunt. Gliscor's wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Like Jumpluff and Wingull, Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. Therefore it is not technically "flying". When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. This practice is similar to flying squirrels. Habitat They are extremely rare, but sometimes are found in thick pine forests and swamps. Diet Major appearances Ash's Gliscor Ash's Gligar evolved into a Gliscor in Fighting Fear With Fear! using Gary's Razor Fang to save Ash from falling into a canyon. Other Paul caught a Gliscor in Riding the Winds of Change!. It went up against its pre-evolution in Chim-Charred! where it won with a Guillotine. It made a cameo and final appearance in Aiding The Enemy!. Minor appearances A Gliscor was used by Theodore in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Another Gliscor appeared in An Elite Coverup! under the ownership of Bertha. Pokédex entry Gliscor, Fang Scorp Pokémon. The evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon